The present invention relates to a support leg for a bass drum.
In the past, a support leg for a bass drum has been held freely rotatable with respect to the trunk of the drum body so that the leg will provide an obstacle to the transportation of the bass drum with the support leg. An example of this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,175. This publication shows a support leg that becomes freely rotatable by operation of a single tightening nut. The length of the support leg is simultaneously made freely adjustable both for elongation and contraction.
However, it is troublesome to adjust the length and the rotation position of the support leg each time a bass drum is set up. A support leg which can continuously maintain a set length and position would be more convenient when the bass drum is to be set up.